


Rest

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Hobbit, Smut, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fili and and his wife, (Y/N) finally have a day to themselves… or do they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be three parts!  
{Warnings for series: allusions to smut, smut, oral sex, little angst, happy domestic fluff}

He always woke before you. Even today, when he was free of duties and stress, Fili woke with the birds and watched you sleep on his chest. He placed soft kisses on your head and tangled his fingers in the ends of your undone hair while he basked in the beginning of a completely open day that he would spend with you alone.

Your deep inhale brought him out of his thoughts and he felt you tighten your grip around his waist, rolling onto him further as you stretched your legs. He smirked when your bones cracked as they always did. Your face scrunched with morning sleepiness and then you opened your beautiful, rested eyes to look at him.

“Morning, my love,” you said, your voice a low purr.

He lifted your chin and kissed your lips lightly. “Good morning, my sweet girl.”

Your fingers made trails in the curls on his chest and you buried your face in the crook of his neck. “Any plans today?” you asked against his skin.

“Oh, great plans. Important plans,” he said, rolling and settling on top of you, looking down at you with a smile. “That involve you and I spending the day alone in this bed,” he said, peppering your cheeks, forehead and lips with light kisses.

Your fingers traced the hills and valleys of the muscles in his back as you hummed with pleasure and ease. You sighed out, “Good,” and trapped his lips when they landed on yours again. You kissed him deeply, pulling his torso down closer to you and feeling his knees settle between your legs. You enclosed your ankles around his back and just as he slipped his tongue effortlessly past yours, there was a knock on the door.

“Fili! Uncle needs us,” you heard Kili call through the door.

You groaned loudly, but didn’t allow Fili’s lips to leave yours. You felt him grin before he tugged loose. You pouted fiercely. “Doesn’t he know today is the day of rest?” You pulled him down to you and kissed his cheek, feeling him smile against you.

“Have you ever known Thorin to take a day off?” Fili asked, carding fingers through your locks that lay spread on the pillow.

The door to your chambers creaked open and Kili peeked his head inside and grinned at you with wiggling eyebrows. “Morning, (Y/N). Fili, we need to go.”

Fili didn’t move from you. “Brother, can’t you handle Thorin by yourself for one day?”

“We both know he’d have me flogged to death in less than an hour if you weren’t there to hold my tongue for me.”

“Another reason for you to go,” you said to him with a cocked brow.

Kili feigned insult. “(Y/N), my dear, I know you don’t mean that. Don’t be angry with me because you chose the brother who has to be king. If you were with me…”

You threw a pillow at him and missed. “Get out of here, you cheeky thing!”

Kili laughed and closed the door, calling to Fili through it. “Uncle said that if I didn’t bring you to him in ten minutes, he’d come in there and pry you off of her himself!”

“Go away, Kili!” you yelled and returned to your laughing love above you. He kissed you and you ran your fingers through his hair, feeling his braids with pride. He was yours… when his uncle didn’t have him.

When he pulled away, you tucked your bottom lip in your mouth and looked up at him. He could see disappointment swimming in your eyes. He kissed your forehead before pulling you up to sit in front of him, talking to you as he braided your hair. “I will come back to you as soon as I can. I know this was supposed to be our day together.”

The clasp clicked closed at the end of the delicately braided strands and you turned to him, cupping his face in your hands. “I know, it’s alright. Go be King.”

“Future King.”

“You’ll always be my King.”

There was one last kiss for you before he hopped off the bed. As he dressed, he watched you flop back into the pillows and curl your knees to your chest. “You’re staying in bed?” he asked.

“All day!” you sang.

You felt him kiss your outer thigh and squeeze your bum. “Good. Because when I join you again, you will need your energy.” He slapped at your skin and you squealed and smiled at him until he closed the door and went to his duties.


	2. Rest Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and (Y/N) are still trying to have some time to themselves, but are having some trouble because of Fili’s king-in-training duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be three parts!  
{Warnings for series: allusions to smut, smut, oral sex, little angst, happy domestic fluff}

You were easefully lifted from your slumber by Fili’s soft kisses on your inner thighs. You smiled and hummed before opening your eyes to see him lying on his stomach with his strong arms wrapped around your legs. Mischief and longing danced in his eyes as he stared at you.

“Morning, my love,” you said.

He returned your greeting, mumbling against your thigh.

You watched him lick gentle circles into your skin with closed eyes and smiling lips. Your intense waves of lust calmed to gentle ripples as you realized how much you had missed him. You had barely seen him the past few weeks because of his duties to Erebor during this busy time of the year. Even with his face buried between your thighs, you could see he was exhausted. And instead of sleeping, here he was taking care of you.

“I didn’t hear you come in last night,” you said.

Something in your expression made him stop his ministrations. He climbed up to you and ran the back of his knuckles gently down your cheek. “It was late.”

You could have cried if you let yourself, you had missed your love so much. But you didn’t, not wanting to make him feel any worse than he obviously already did. You twisted his braid in your fingers. “I have your favorite breakfast coming for you.”

He kissed you. “You always take care of me. Now, let me take care of you.” The lust in his eyes returned. As he spoke, he peppered kisses down your stomach until he returned to his earlier position. “I know I haven’t been here for you and I plan to make it up to you, my sweet girl.”

A grin broke through your somber countenance as his tongue flicked your sensitive bud. “You’re doing a pretty good job already,” you gasped out.

He chuckled and his breath blowing over your folds made you shudder. His tongue parted and flicked you while his lips kissed and sucked, and soon you were writhing on the bed. His rough hands ran over the smooth skin of your shaking legs in an attempt to calm them, but it only made your anticipation worse.

“Look at you. You’re so gorgeous when you fall apart like this for me,” he growled.

You bucked your hips into him and fisted the sheets below you. “Fili, if you start teasing me now I swear to Mahal-”

A frantic knock sounded on the door and your eyes shot wide open in utter disbelief.

“Brother! You’re an hour late! Thorin is about to wring your neck!”

You propped yourself up on your elbows and glared at Fili. “What is he talking about?”

Fili pushed his forehead into your thigh and groaned. “I forgot. I had a meeting this morning. I’ll meet you down there!” he called to his brother. He winked at you and growled. “They can wait.”

You gasped when his mouth returned to you with more fervor than ever, and as if that wasn’t enough, he slid two of his thick fingers inside you and crooked them, caressing the sensitive spot on your upper wall.

You were quickly brought back to the edge and you distantly heard the knob on your chambers’ door wiggling. “Kili! Don’t you dare open that door!” you yelled, your voice cracking when Fili’s laugh vibrated in your core.

His free hand reached up to cup your breast and you screwed your eyes shut as your climax hit you hard. You bit down on your lip, trying to control your cries so whoever was just outside your door wouldn’t hear them, but you were quite unsuccessful. Your lover’s distance had wound you pretty tight and finally, you were able to snap loose with this intense orgasm.

Fili’s ministrations eased and helped you ride out your high before he climbed back to you and kissed you deeply. “I love you so much, my sweet girl. I’m so sorry I have to leave you again.”

You smiled sadly. “But it’s your turn,” you whined, reaching down and feeling just how aroused he was. You knew he hadn’t had any release in a while either.

He kissed you again with a groan and jumped off the bed to dress. His trousers did nothing to hide his rock hard member. “You’re going out like that?” you asked with raised brows.

He chuckled and tied an extra cloak around his waist. “Smacking my brother upside the head will calm me down.”

“Give him an extra smack for me,” you said, sitting up on the bed. You could smell yourself on his hands as he cupped your face. “Stop taking my husband away from me!” you yelled, loud enough for Kili to hear from outside the door.

Fili chuckled, but you heard his disappointment and longing in his voice. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, my sweet girl.”

“I know you will. You are a great leader and an even greater husband. I love you.” With that you pushed him towards the door with a smile.


	3. Rest Part 3 (Final Part!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and (Y/N) are getting desperate for some time together as they try to balance their marriage and their duties to Erebor as the future royal couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this series. Thanks for reading!  
{Warnings for series: allusions to smut, smut, oral sex, little angst, happy domestic fluff}

As the wife of the heir to the throne, you too had many duties to Erebor. You were as busy as a bee from sunrise to sunset, performing them as well as you could, and often received praise from those around you. After your long day, you finally stepped foot in your chambers and expected your husband to greet you. But you should have known better and the reality hollowed your chest when you entered the empty room.

As exhausted as you were, you couldn’t bear to climb into your bed without him again. You rushed down to the kitchen and busied yourself, telling some of the dams to go home for the night. Fili had taken care of you this morning, you thought the least you could do was bring him some comfort as he slaved away another night.

After cleaning your hands and the many dishes you soiled, you started down the corridor to Thorin’s study with a steaming meat pie in your hands. You knocked on the door and peeked your head inside.

“Come in, (Y/N),” Thorin said.

The room was empty except for him and Kili. Your brow crinkled. “Is Fili here?”

Thorin shook his head. “He’s doing some work of his own.”

You felt completely gutted. You swallowed the growing lump in your throat and placed the pie on a nearby table. “Oh, that’s alright. I’ll leave this here for you, I thought you could use some refreshment.” You wagged a finger at Kili. “Don’t you dare eat the whole thing by yourself. It’s Fili’s favorite, please leave him a piece.” You turned to leave before you fell apart.

Thorin called after you, pie in hand. “Come. I’ll take you to him.”

You nodded and let him lead you through the dark corridors.

“I know Fili has been working very hard,” he said.

You straightened when you saw the pity in his eyes. Like the sons of Durin, you coveted your pride. “All three of you have been.”

He smiled at that. “Yes, but Kili and I don’t have our own (Y/N)s to worry about us. We could work day and night and not be missed.”

“That’s not true,” you said, slowing your pace so he’d look at you.

He chuckled. “His nickname for you rings true, doesn’t it? Sweet girl, indeed.”

You grinned, again feeling pride bubble in your chest. You rounded a corner and started down a familiar corridor. Before you could ask where he was taking you, he spoke again.

“I’m sorry to keep taking your husband from you.”

You stared ahead and felt yourself flush. He heard you say that this morning? What else had he heard from you through the door? “I didn’t mean that,” you said.

“Yes you did. And it’s alright.”

“No, I should be more understanding-”

“(Y/N),” he said, stopping you and holding your shoulder. “You are the most understanding dam I know. Your patience is as unmatched as your love for Fili and you will be a wonderful queen. I see how happy you make him and our family is much brighter with you in it.” He turned you to face the door to your own chambers. When you looked to him in question, he said, “Fili is a very lucky dwarf. And he knows it.” He let the door swing open and your jaw fell.

Fili stood in the center of your chambers with a bashful smile adorning his handsome face. He was surrounded by what must have been a hundred candles that lit the fur lined floor in front of the burning hearth. Two goblets of dark wine and baskets of your favorite sweets sparkled in the firelight. It was a stark contrast to the empty room you had left only an hour ago.

“I promise you will not be disturbed in the morning,” Thorin said.

You turned and lunged at him, folding your arms tight around his neck. “Thank you, Uncle,” you whispered.

He hummed and handed you the pie. He pushed you inside and closed the door behind you, leaving you alone with your husband.

“You’re late,” he said.

“Don’t even tease me right now, Fili. My heart can’t take it,” you laughed, feeling tears well in your eyes from the overload of emotions crashing down on you.

He kissed your forehead and took the pie from you, his eyes blowing wide in the candle light. “You made this even after the day you’ve had?”

You gestured to the room. “You made this after the day you’ve had?” Your fingers covered your lips as you looked around again. The chambers had never felt as welcoming as they did now.

“You like it?”

You shook your head in disbelief. How could he even ask you that question? “I’ve never seen anything more perfect than you standing in this candle light waiting for me.”

His hands flew to your cheeks as if they were magnets and he kissed you deeply. Both of your chests heaved in time with one another and he released you with a smirk. “We have time for that. Come, sit with me.”

He dished out two slices of pie and you fed him his first bite. His eyes rolled closed and a loud hum sang from his throat. You laughed and he pulled you in his lap, leaning your back against his chest. You shared stories of your days while you ate and drank your fill in front of the warm fire.

As you leaned on him, you felt the tension melt away from his shoulders. He held you tight and hummed to you as his thumbs rolled over your skin. You sank into his touch, feeling more relaxed than you had felt in weeks, and closed your eyes, aware of his every breath.

“I know we were never more than a few corridors apart, but I’ve missed you so much,” Fili said.

You breathed out a laugh and agreed with all your heart. His lips found your neck and you were soon on your back, surrounded by plush furs and waves of candlelight. His eyes sparkled and his golden mane glowed above you as he pulled off every article of clothing between you.

The two of you became one for the first time in too long. Fili made you laugh as many times as he made you moan and his name became your mantra, the only word you could remember how to say. Every breath, pant, and growl was delicious against your hot, shuddering skin. Each of you knew every secret, sensitive spot on the other and just how to pluck every string until the song of intense pleasure sounded through the room. You lie together, made love together until the candles burnt out and the morning sunlight streamed through the windows.

Your limbs had turned to jelly and you giggled softly as Fili carried you to the bed. He held you close to him, raking his fingers through your tangled hair and pressing his lips to your forehead, while you melted into his side.

“I don’t ever want to leave your side again,” he murmured. “We will live the rest of our lives in this bed.”

You snuggled into him until your forehead was glued to the skin of his neck. “The dwarfs of Erebor need you just as much as I need you, my love. And I’m not too keen on having hearings in our chambers.”

He chuckled. “Heir or not, I will not be kept from you for that long ever again. I’m sorry-”

You didn’t let him finish. “There’s nothing to apologize for. We’ll get better at this.”

He hummed, tightening his grip on you and turning into your face. You felt his breath fan over your skin as he sighed. “My sweet girl. You rest now.”


End file.
